1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and, more particularly, to a retainer clip for maintaining condensing tubes on the refrigeration apparatus in substantially fixed relationship relative to each other and the refrigeration cabinet.
2. Background Art
In refrigeration apparatus having a compressor, a compressed refrigerant is delivered to a condensing system through which heat is dissipated. A typical condensing system comprises a tube bank with one or more tubes arranged in a circuitous path and exposed at the rear wall of the refrigeration cabinet.
One problem with this style or refrigeration apparatus is that the tube bank tends to vibrate as the unit operates. Excessive vibration may cause damage to the tubes and/or the compressor from which the tubes emanate. In many prior art apparatus, the tube bank is collapsible towards the rear wall of the cabinet so as to compact the unit and prevent damage to the tube bank as for example when the unit is being stored and/or shipped. This collapsible feature precludes rigid attachment of the tube bank to the rear wall of the cabinet to control vibrations.
As an alternative to preassembly, on site rigid connection of the tube bank might be carried out, however this procedure is time consuming and quite complicated with known prior art structures.